


脱衣舞

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: （文笔极差，没有逻辑，时间线完全对不上，只是搞个事）





	脱衣舞

麦克雷还在发呆，脸上带着变态一样的笑容。艾什终于看不下去了，一枪托砸在他后脑，麦克雷被砸趴在了桌子上。

艾什翻了个白眼，“别以为我不知道你在想什么！昨晚是不是跟人去脱衣舞酒吧了？现在傻笑的像个处男一样，没出息！”

“嘿！”麦克雷揉着后脑勺，“你就不能温柔点！”其实并不疼，他只是有点恼羞成怒，毕竟小心思被拆穿。

麦克雷昨晚去了酒吧，当然，脱衣舞酒吧，毕竟他是个20多岁的年轻人，正是精力最旺盛的时候，想要去看看帅哥漂亮的肉体完全没什么问题。而且他也不是第一次去脱衣舞酒吧了，但是像最近这样看起来好像恋爱的高中生一样还是很少见的。

他不是第一次见到那个亚洲脱衣舞郎了，但是第一次见到他的时候，他就很心动，眼睛粘在对方身上摘不下来，没出息到当场脸红。当然这也不怪他，毕竟那个脱衣舞男实在太过热辣，他出场的时候全场沸腾。

那个人叫伊恩——至少酒吧里是这么介绍他的。一张异域风情的亚洲面孔格外显眼，不像一般人印象里的亚洲人那样瘦弱，他身材是极好的，没有一丝赘肉，肌肉却饱满得像要从衣服里弹出来一样。他实在是高贵又漂亮，如果不是亲眼见过他跳脱衣舞，根本感受不到他脱衣舞郎的气质，反倒像哪里的世家公子。

最近麦克雷干活格外卖力，手里攒了不少现金，总算达到了他的目标。消费最多的前几位客人可以优先挑选跳大腿舞的舞郎，他想，他最近努力存的这一笔钱足够享受一支大腿舞了。

伊恩作为现在人气正在上升的脱衣舞郎，会被排到比较后面的时间段，作为压轴时段的几位出场。酒吧的气氛已被炒热，他终于出现在众人眼前，穿着合身的长款风衣，握着一把长柄伞，捂得严严实实，比起脱衣舞郎更像一个英国绅士。

音乐很轻快，前奏只是让他随意扭动几下展示自己的身段，勾起观众的兴趣。接着音乐开始进入正轨，他的舞姿是力量与性感的完美结合，随着节奏灵动展现。

这位英国绅士风的脱衣舞郎看起来正经又严肃，像是一位非常禁欲的正派人士，直到他开始慢慢解开自己的风衣。在他的风衣底下，就是光洁的躯体，上半身除了一条领带，什么也没穿，下面倒是穿了一条西装裤。这样禁欲又淫荡的反差引爆全场，所有人都为他欢呼，零散的钞票被扔向舞台。

他走向舞台中间，像一条优雅的蟒蛇一样性感有力的缠绕在钢管上。他仍然穿着西装裤，裤子有点紧，更衬得他腰细臀翘。他扶住钢管，将臀部展示给观众，用腰部力量支撑翘臀在空中画出圆圈。到最翘起的时候，他会刻意将速度降到最慢，让西装裤勒出翘臀的形状，格外诱人。

水从旁边洒下，打湿了跳舞的人，他身上每一块肌肉都在灯光下映着水珠闪闪发光，谁会不喜欢出浴的美人呢。裤子被打湿，紧紧贴在皮肤上，他终于觉得不舒服，脱掉了正经的西装裤，露出两条性感结实的长腿。

禁欲的人做出有欲望意味的动作时最性感。他走向舞台边缘，摇动身躯，接受每一个客人的抚摸，一只只手伸向他的内裤，很快里面就塞满了小额现钞。

麦克雷在拼命吹口哨，也往里面塞了不少，不过伊恩的视线并没有在他身上过多停留。高傲的眼神更能激起人类的征服欲，也许更多的钱才能让他多看自己一眼？后排够不到的人甚至在向舞台上扔钱，只为得到他青睐的目光。

乐曲接近尾声，舞台后边发射出火花，舞者站在舞台中央，随着节奏缠绕摩挲钢管，并展示胸腹间诱人的肌肉。以至于台下不少人裤裆都是紧绷的。

麦克雷知道自己今天资格足够了，他甚至没有在意后  
边可能有更热辣的表演，直接奔向小房间，叫了伊恩的大腿舞服务。

伊恩甚至还没来得及擦干身上的水珠就收到这样的服务要求，他大概猜到这位着急的客人是谁。他并不知道这个人的名字，但是即便在台下这么多观众中，他狂热的眼神也还是引起了他的注意。甚至连后面的表演都不看吗？这着实让他诧异了一下，毕竟越到后面表演越精彩热辣呢。

伊恩推开房间的门，随意地走进去。他穿着一件过大的白衬衫，像清晨穿着男友衬衫的小姑娘一样，下摆堪堪挡住内裤，露出两条洁白的大腿。伊恩慵懒的走到麦克雷面前，不经意地抓散了他的头发，绕着他转了一圈，像一只在踩地盘的猫。

伊恩四肢着地，从远处爬向麦克雷，钻进他两腿中间，隔着一段微妙的距离在他身前扭动。他肆意的展示自己性感的身体，却并不真正碰触到麦克雷，但每一个呼吸，每一个眼神，每一个动作，他都用尽全力在勾引。

麦克雷咽了口口水。伊恩现在已经躺在他身上了，没人能挡住这样的魅力，麦克雷支棱的裤裆是对性感的尊重。他轻轻在伊恩耳边问道：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

伊恩当然能感受到有东西在顶着自己的腰，但是他很惊讶这个人并没有对他动手动脚，毕竟，买了昂贵的大腿舞想要多占回一些便宜的人太多了，对一般不太过分的客人，他都不在意。

伊恩两条大腿分开，转身面对麦克雷，扯开自己松散的衬衫，饱满的乳房迫不及待的跳出来显示自己的存在感。他一把搂过麦克雷的头，将胸部压在他脸上，被挤压的乳肉在他脸上揉动，“在问别人名字前，不该先自我介绍吗？”

麦克雷一度不能呼吸，当他终于从肉浪里挣脱的时候，他的裤裆已经快被自己顶破了。但好在他听到了伊恩的问题，生怕他反悔一样快速回答——虽然伊恩并没有承诺他什么：“杰西，杰西·麦克雷，我的名字。你可以叫我杰西，美人，你叫什么？”

伊恩笑了一下，并没有说话。他仍继续自己的舞蹈，在麦克雷耳边喘息，偶尔带出一声微乎其微的呻吟，有力的腰肢扭动起来格外柔软，他甚至能做出电臀的这样的动作。

半长的黑发随着动作不时扫到他身上，麦克雷实在心痒难耐，但美人不肯说出自己的名字，自诩绅士的麦克雷也不能强逼，只能好好享受剩下的舞蹈。

伊恩最后背对他，模仿做爱的姿势，扭动腰肢，让翘臀在麦克雷胯上转圈，仅仅离他阴茎有十公分远，以至于一曲终了，麦克雷的裤裆已经肉眼可见的湿了一大块，格外没出息。

这舞蹈实在是令人享受又倍感折磨。麦克雷叹出一口气，竟不知道自己是在遗憾还是庆幸音乐的结束。

这个人实在太有意思了，伊恩好笑的看着他。分明看起来年纪不小了，但还像个未见过世面的高中生一样单纯，整场下来竟然一点豆腐没吃不说，连自己不告诉他名字他也只是叹口气不再追问。来脱衣舞酒吧的绅士？这种反差竟然有点可爱。

眼看着伊恩站起身穿衣要走，麦克雷夹着腿，却说不出挽留的话。房间接下来的使用时间就是留给客人自己的，当然，要是有客人有办法留下脱衣舞郎，酒吧也不会阻拦。不过看起来麦克雷今天一定是没机会了。

伊恩终于走出房间，麦克雷一直用一种委屈到近乎狗狗眼的目光盯着他，他竟然感受到一种压力，好像自己真的在欺负高中生一样。

麦克雷垂头丧气的坐在椅子上，连头发都跟着没了精神失去光泽。就在他失望到要放弃的时候，门再次被推开，性感的脱衣舞郎探进头，他最后还是选择给麦克雷一个机会，回答了他的问题：“半藏，我的名字是半藏。”（文笔极差，没有逻辑，时间线完全对不上，只是搞个事）  
麦克雷还在发呆，脸上带着变态一样的笑容。艾什终于看不下去了，一枪托砸在他后脑，麦克雷被砸趴在了桌子上。

艾什翻了个白眼，“别以为我不知道你在想什么！昨晚是不是跟人去脱衣舞酒吧了？现在傻笑的像个处男一样，没出息！”

“嘿！”麦克雷揉着后脑勺，“你就不能温柔点！”其实并不疼，他只是有点恼羞成怒，毕竟小心思被拆穿。

麦克雷昨晚去了酒吧，当然，脱衣舞酒吧，毕竟他是个20多岁的年轻人，正是精力最旺盛的时候，想要去看看帅哥漂亮的肉体完全没什么问题。而且他也不是第一次去脱衣舞酒吧了，但是像最近这样看起来好像恋爱的高中生一样还是很少见的。

他不是第一次见到那个亚洲脱衣舞郎了，但是第一次见到他的时候，他就很心动，眼睛粘在对方身上摘不下来，没出息到当场脸红。当然这也不怪他，毕竟那个脱衣舞男实在太过热辣，他出场的时候全场沸腾。

那个人叫伊恩——至少酒吧里是这么介绍他的。一张异域风情的亚洲面孔格外显眼，不像一般人印象里的亚洲人那样瘦弱，他身材是极好的，没有一丝赘肉，肌肉却饱满得像要从衣服里弹出来一样。他实在是高贵又漂亮，如果不是亲眼见过他跳脱衣舞，根本感受不到他脱衣舞郎的气质，反倒像哪里的世家公子。

最近麦克雷干活格外卖力，手里攒了不少现金，总算达到了他的目标。消费最多的前几位客人可以优先挑选跳大腿舞的舞郎，他想，他最近努力存的这一笔钱足够享受一支大腿舞了。

伊恩作为现在人气正在上升的脱衣舞郎，会被排到比较后面的时间段，作为压轴时段的几位出场。酒吧的气氛已被炒热，他终于出现在众人眼前，穿着合身的长款风衣，握着一把长柄伞，捂得严严实实，比起脱衣舞郎更像一个英国绅士。

音乐很轻快，前奏只是让他随意扭动几下展示自己的身段，勾起观众的兴趣。接着音乐开始进入正轨，他的舞姿是力量与性感的完美结合，随着节奏灵动展现。

这位英国绅士风的脱衣舞郎看起来正经又严肃，像是一位非常禁欲的正派人士，直到他开始慢慢解开自己的风衣。在他的风衣底下，就是光洁的躯体，上半身除了一条领带，什么也没穿，下面倒是穿了一条西装裤。这样禁欲又淫荡的反差引爆全场，所有人都为他欢呼，零散的钞票被扔向舞台。

他走向舞台中间，像一条优雅的蟒蛇一样性感有力的缠绕在钢管上。他仍然穿着西装裤，裤子有点紧，更衬得他腰细臀翘。他扶住钢管，将臀部展示给观众，用腰部力量支撑翘臀在空中画出圆圈。到最翘起的时候，他会刻意将速度降到最慢，让西装裤勒出翘臀的形状，格外诱人。

水从旁边洒下，打湿了跳舞的人，他身上每一块肌肉都在灯光下映着水珠闪闪发光，谁会不喜欢出浴的美人呢。裤子被打湿，紧紧贴在皮肤上，他终于觉得不舒服，脱掉了正经的西装裤，露出两条性感结实的长腿。

禁欲的人做出有欲望意味的动作时最性感。他走向舞台边缘，摇动身躯，接受每一个客人的抚摸，一只只手伸向他的内裤，很快里面就塞满了小额现钞。

麦克雷在拼命吹口哨，也往里面塞了不少，不过伊恩的视线并没有在他身上过多停留。高傲的眼神更能激起人类的征服欲，也许更多的钱才能让他多看自己一眼？后排够不到的人甚至在向舞台上扔钱，只为得到他青睐的目光。

乐曲接近尾声，舞台后边发射出火花，舞者站在舞台中央，随着节奏缠绕摩挲钢管，并展示胸腹间诱人的肌肉。以至于台下不少人裤裆都是紧绷的。

麦克雷知道自己今天资格足够了，他甚至没有在意后  
边可能有更热辣的表演，直接奔向小房间，叫了伊恩的大腿舞服务。

伊恩甚至还没来得及擦干身上的水珠就收到这样的服务要求，他大概猜到这位着急的客人是谁。他并不知道这个人的名字，但是即便在台下这么多观众中，他狂热的眼神也还是引起了他的注意。甚至连后面的表演都不看吗？这着实让他诧异了一下，毕竟越到后面表演越精彩热辣呢。

伊恩推开房间的门，随意地走进去。他穿着一件过大的白衬衫，像清晨穿着男友衬衫的小姑娘一样，下摆堪堪挡住内裤，露出两条洁白的大腿。伊恩慵懒的走到麦克雷面前，不经意地抓散了他的头发，绕着他转了一圈，像一只在踩地盘的猫。

伊恩四肢着地，从远处爬向麦克雷，钻进他两腿中间，隔着一段微妙的距离在他身前扭动。他肆意的展示自己性感的身体，却并不真正碰触到麦克雷，但每一个呼吸，每一个眼神，每一个动作，他都用尽全力在勾引。

麦克雷咽了口口水。伊恩现在已经躺在他身上了，没人能挡住这样的魅力，麦克雷支棱的裤裆是对性感的尊重。他轻轻在伊恩耳边问道：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

伊恩当然能感受到有东西在顶着自己的腰，但是他很惊讶这个人并没有对他动手动脚，毕竟，买了昂贵的大腿舞想要多占回一些便宜的人太多了，对一般不太过分的客人，他都不在意。

伊恩两条大腿分开，转身面对麦克雷，扯开自己松散的衬衫，饱满的乳房迫不及待的跳出来显示自己的存在感。他一把搂过麦克雷的头，将胸部压在他脸上，被挤压的乳肉在他脸上揉动，“在问别人名字前，不该先自我介绍吗？”

麦克雷一度不能呼吸，当他终于从肉浪里挣脱的时候，他的裤裆已经快被自己顶破了。但好在他听到了伊恩的问题，生怕他反悔一样快速回答——虽然伊恩并没有承诺他什么：“杰西，杰西·麦克雷，我的名字。你可以叫我杰西，美人，你叫什么？”

伊恩笑了一下，并没有说话。他仍继续自己的舞蹈，在麦克雷耳边喘息，偶尔带出一声微乎其微的呻吟，有力的腰肢扭动起来格外柔软，他甚至能做出电臀的这样的动作。

半长的黑发随着动作不时扫到他身上，麦克雷实在心痒难耐，但美人不肯说出自己的名字，自诩绅士的麦克雷也不能强逼，只能好好享受剩下的舞蹈。

伊恩最后背对他，模仿做爱的姿势，扭动腰肢，让翘臀在麦克雷胯上转圈，仅仅离他阴茎有十公分远，以至于一曲终了，麦克雷的裤裆已经肉眼可见的湿了一大块，格外没出息。

这舞蹈实在是令人享受又倍感折磨。麦克雷叹出一口气，竟不知道自己是在遗憾还是庆幸音乐的结束。

这个人实在太有意思了，伊恩好笑的看着他。分明看起来年纪不小了，但还像个未见过世面的高中生一样单纯，整场下来竟然一点豆腐没吃不说，连自己不告诉他名字他也只是叹口气不再追问。来脱衣舞酒吧的绅士？这种反差竟然有点可爱。

眼看着伊恩站起身穿衣要走，麦克雷夹着腿，却说不出挽留的话。房间接下来的使用时间就是留给客人自己的，当然，要是有客人有办法留下脱衣舞郎，酒吧也不会阻拦。不过看起来麦克雷今天一定是没机会了。

伊恩终于走出房间，麦克雷一直用一种委屈到近乎狗狗眼的目光盯着他，他竟然感受到一种压力，好像自己真的在欺负高中生一样。

麦克雷垂头丧气的坐在椅子上，连头发都跟着没了精神失去光泽。就在他失望到要放弃的时候，门再次被推开，性感的脱衣舞郎探进头，他最后还是选择给麦克雷一个机会，回答了他的问题：“半藏，我的名字是半藏。”


End file.
